interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Supplement al Kosmoglott, nró 2, 1926
5 = Supplement al Kosmoglott = Partie scientic-literari (in Occidental) Nr. 2 — 1926 Li Hypotese de Wegener pri translocation del Continentes. De Prof. Dr. C. Gagel. Inter li cert, absolut incontestabil factes ex li historie del terre, samli inter li factes del hodial geografie de animales e plantes, existe un grand númere de tales, qui es totalmen incomprensibil ye li contemporan situation del continentes inter se, e ye li hodial position del poles e del equator. Li geologial provas de explication, per queles on ha penat aproximar a nor comprension li supramencionat factes, ne es ligabil con li cert geofysical factes, decovrit per li intensiv explorationes del ultim deciannuités. Talmen li geologos sta perplex avan li mentionat geologic e zoo-geografie factes. Per quó on vole explicar, que li continentes separat per larg e profund oceanes, quam p. ex. Sud-America e Australia possede un partli totalmen surprisant proxim flora e fauna, e ye altri parte que in medie tra li strett vicinat insules del Sunda-archipelago inter Vali e Lombok, passa li max strict conosset zoogeografic limite, li tal-nominat Wallace-linea, quel separa li absolut different fauna de Australia e India? Quó es li causa que ye li diluvial glacial periode America ha esset covrit de glacieres til li districte de St. Louis, do til li 38m gradu — latitúdine de Palermo, — que in Europa ye li sam tempore li nordic glacieres ha extendet-se til — sud-oriental Anglia, Holland e medial Germania, do til 51 gradu, durante que in Siberia, li nu max frigid parte del terre, tutmen ne existe glacial sedimentes, ma que tande in li nov-siberian insules, i. e. sub 75—79° de nordi latitúdine li mammut fe viver in tal hordes, que lor fossil dentes ha liverat ante li guerre circa un quaresim de omni ivore, quo postula talmen favorabil conditiones de existentie — un tre luxuriosi vegetation — qual on trova solmen 20—25 gradus plu til sud? Qualmen explicar-se, que sur Grenland e Grinelland in li region de quinmensual nocte polari e ye −20 gradus de medial annual temperature in li periode tertiari ha crescet semprevivi plantes: laures, magnolies, palmes etc., e ha format-se carbon-lignit-sedimentes, durant que in Spitzbergen existe mem veritabil minieras de carbon fossil, atestatores de exuberant tropic vegetation. Qualmen comprender, que in contrari in li témpore quande in Anglia e Germania se ha format li max grand sedimentes de carbon, in Sud-Africa, Indostan e Australia ha originat formationes de typic glacial periode con morenes e imens erratic blocs, do fe dever exister un total inversion del climatic zones? — Quant questiones, tant til nu ne soluet enigmas! Li tam proxim e surprisant parentità del flora e fauna in li continentes, nu lontan e separat per profundi mares, li geologos til nu ha penat 6 explicar per li suposition, que li oceanes, almen li Atlantic e Indic, ha format se per cataclysme e submersion del originalmen existent pontes terrestri inter li continentes, sur queles antey li animales e plantes ha posset expander-se sin impedimentes. Ma ultra li geofysical inpossibilitá del „submersion“ (ad in quo?) de tal imens masses de terre til profundores del ocean — 4—6 kilometres, — ú do vell har esset antey li masses de aqua, queles nu plena li colossal spacies del oceanes? — ili vell dever inundar li tot continentes almen 2—3 kilometres in altore, quo contradí a omni geologic experienties. Que li climatic zones — do li poles e l equator — antey ha devet esser locat tut altrimen quam nu, es ja long un inevitabil deduction del conosset factes, ma on ha evitat traer li consecuenties, proque li translocation del poles, — i. e. del axe de rotation e de inertie del terre — vell suposir vermen imensi deplazzationes del cortice terral, li possibilitá de queles fe esser tutmen incomprensibil. Omni ti desfacilitás li geofysico Wegener pena soluer e far comprensibil per li suposition que li original cortice de condensation del terre, quel consiste ye silicates, specific levi petres — li tal nominat „sal o sial“ del geologos, (derivat de Si silicium e Al aluminium) — per li formation de montes in li cursu de miliones de annus es extremmen plicat, conpussat, e nu forma solmen li tabules de continentes, durante que li funde del oceanes consiste ye li original base del condensat cortice, specificmen plu ponderosi basaltic petres, del „Sima" (derivat de Silicium e Magnesium, e tre ferrosi), quel noi conosse sur li continentes solmen quam eruptiv productes del vulcanes. Segun Wegner li continentes svima sur li „fluid“ sima, quam montes de glacie sur aqua, e ti continentes originalmen ha format un unitari bloc, quel per immensi scissures es dislacerat, talmen, que tande p. ex. America ha separat-se de Europasia, e in li flue del geologic tempores ha migrat til occidente trans li largore del hodial Atlantic Ocean (2000 til 6000 kilometres), e per to ha accumulat al front-latere li gigantic plicat montes del Andes; que samli Industan, li fauna de quel have grandissim similitá ye ti de Sudafrica e Madagascar, se ha separat de su original loc apu Sudafrica, ha migrat circa 3000 kilometres til nord e per to in li direction del move ha format li max grand montes plicat, li Himalaya, e li max elevat plato montan Tibet; que Australia con Nov-Guinéa ha formigrat de su antean loc apu Antarctide e ha atin’et al totalmen extrani region del Sunda-archipelago, e per to ha plicat li montes de Nov-Guinéa talmen que it nu collide con un region de tutmen altri flora e fauna, etc. Li pruva de su hypotese Wegener vide in un grand númere de factes del geofysica e geologie, queles es incontestabil, ma til nu ne suficent remarcat. Ta es unesimli li isostasie, li equilibrie de pression, quel existe pertú sur li terre, samli sur alt montes, queles supera li nivele del mare ye 5—8 kilometres, quam apu li coste del mare, quam super li profundesses del ocean, ú manca 5—10 kilometres de petres til funde del mare e es compensat per li mult plu levi aqua. Tal equilibrie de pression es possibil solmen, si li funde del profund mare consiste ex mult plu ponderosi petres quam li terre firm, e si sub li montes li plu levi petres continental del „sial“ es talmen fort plicat, que ili inmerge-se profundmen in li funde e suplanta li plu ponderosi „sima“, e talmen atin’e li equilibrie pressional, li egal summa del pondere (gravitation). Poy Wegener utilisa li facte que li tal-nominat medial nivele del crusta in practica ne existe sur li terre, que in contra existe du clarmen 7 fixat maximums de frequentie de nivel-planes, distant un del altri circa 6000 metres. Li un es inter 0 e 1000 metres super li superficie del mare, (li medial altore del continentes) e li altri inter 4000 e 5000 metres profunditá sub li mar-superficie (li medial funde del oceanes). Ye ti du altores distribue-se li max grand parte de omni nivel-planes, e del fundamental diferentie del niveles Wegener deducte anc li diferentie del petres, de queles es constructet li continentes e li funde del oceanes — quo evidentmen es just e explica li supra-mencionat factes del isostasie. Quam geologic argument Wegener mentiona, que li bordes del Atlantic-Ocean monstra un stupefant parallelitá e es in accorde ye omni formes, anc in lor geologic structura, talmen que si on admove li geologic carte de America a ti de Europ-Asia, li reciproc caracteristic sedimentes e montes harmonisa precisimen, quo vell esser inpossibil, si inter ili vell har submerget „pontes terrestri“ de 2000—6000 kilometres. — Ye tal admove de ambi continental masses, comprensibilmen on deve prender quam limite de continentes ne li hodial-lineas del coste, ma li declive del desprofundi mare (quel es solmen inundat borde de continente) al oceanic profundesse. Finalmen Wegener adducte quam ultim pruva, que segun li longitudinal mesuramentes del tri expeditiones al Grenland in li annus 1823, 1870 e 1907, Grenland in ti tempore ha augmentat su geografic „Longitúdines“, que inter li unesim e duesim mesuration it ha desproximat se de Europa ye 420 metres, e inter li duesim e triesim migrat al occidente ye 1190 metres! Ti resultate sta long extra suposibil limites de erras de tal astronomic determinationes de longitúdine, e almen in ti casu constata li facte del translocation de continental masses. Ma si un tal translocation de un grandios bloc del cruste terrestri til 2000—6000 kilometres es plu quam probabil, tande anc es dat li interni cause por li migrationes del pol ja longmen postulat, por li translocation del axe de rotation e de inertie del terre. — Ti migrationes del pol per to transea del dominia del incomprensibil in ti del natural. Li geodesie ne have principal objectiones contra li hypotese de Wegener. Mult factes del geologie parla in favor de it, e quo li geologos ultra to objectiona contra li hypotese, origina plu de lu incustomat del novi vidpunctu quam de real factes. In singul punctus li novi hypotese, stipulat solmen in su fundamental principies, naturalmen va haver ancor a correcter mani cos e clarificar semblant minim incongruenties. Li factes del geofysica parla absolutmen por li justesse del hypotese: ili es completmen inconciliabil con li antiqui supositiones del „infraction del oceanes“. Que li montes plicat, p. ex. li Alpes, es conpresset per plication ye un quaresim til otesim de lor largore, es un. pruvat facte, quel tutmen ne es explicabil per li tilnù suposition del contraction del terre in secuentie de descalorisation — segun li coefficientes de extension del petres, ja li sol plication del Alpes vell suposir un frigidation del terre ye plu quam 2000 gradus. Li Wegener-hypotese clarifica anc ti plicationes e conpressiones, e si on presenta se p. ex. li plicas del Himalaya denovi retroglattat segun li mesure del conpression ye un quaresim, quam in li Alpes, tande li sudpunte de Indostan tut per se self vell transmover-se 300 kilometres til sud ad li zoogeografic loc de Sud-Madagascar e Sud-Africa, e on ne besona inventer li „zoogeograficmen necessi continente „Lemuria“ quel til nu fe dever soluer ti enigma, etc. Trad. de E. de W. 8 Proverbies Sovente l’espere es un chimere. Es facil obliviar, quo ne es nos car. Misere nos visita sin atender invita. A ti omni cede, qui moné possede. Li valor de un objecte es clar pos su defecte. Chascun tam manja quam il arangea. Ne mette tu nase in un altri vase. Gast sin avis — agreabil surpris. Ne fide parol sin propri control. Fortun e glass facil fracass. Omni merite da nos credite. Feminal plore ne have valore. Quam li fripon, tam li baston. In su propri dom omni es grand hom. Damage fa sagi. Li home proposi e Deo disposi. Saventie es potentie. Pgl. Qui ne accepte consilie, ne merite auxilie. Null fructe sin lucte. L-ocasion fa ladron. Honores muta mores. A. T. Lupos saturat, e agnellos conservat. Es in fin con su latin. Es defecte in su intellecte. Manca clapp in su cap. E. W. Ex „Doloras“ de Ramon de Campoamor. Un galan la ha adorat, Illa fe rider e il ha plorat. Pos curt témpor’ on ha videt, Que illa plorat, e il ha ridet. Ex hispan trad. de E. W. Printeria A. Elken, Reval, Estonia, Varblase 5